A Mans Way
by nightwind83
Summary: Kuwabara has been a man of honor. Before one of the biggest days of his life there is something he has to do.


**disclaimer-i dont own Yu Yu Hakusho**

A mans way

Kurama found Yusuke and Kuwabara in the usual place. Just passed Genkai's forest, he heard that the last rounds of the tournament the aged psychic's tournament was fought here. For some reason when ever they got together they would end up fighting and most of the time they would end up here. It had become an odd site now Yusuke and he had aged little do to there status as a half-demon. While Kuwabara had aged at a more neutral pace, though the abundance of spirit energy or genetics had allowed Kuwabara remaining young looking. Despite that he looked at least a good 10 years older then Yusuke when it had been closer to 15 years since they had fought in the dark tournament.

It was funny really in a way they both were Genkai's legacy. Yusuke got here spirit wave wail Kuwabara in the many trips he took to visit Yukina apparently inherited the some total of her knowledge. Despite that or because of it when ever the two fought witch was properly at least 2 twice a month it always ended up the same. They would fight for 5 hours thought around a lot of flashy techniques that they normally wouldn't use. Then they drop it all and they just resort to bashing each other with there fists. Then they would got some bat demon he never bothered to get the name of to drag them to the edged of Genkai's forest that was closest to her temple.

As they were in the middle of unloading on each other with some techniques he hadn't seen before. They stopped clearly in the middle of them and faced him. Normally they dint stop for any sort of Yukina or Keiko. Genkai would even have to hit them both before they would stop for her. Clearly the errant that was asked of him was impotent. But of course its not often somebody gets married especially a human to a Oin.

"SO KURAMA DID YOU GET IT DONE." Yusuke called out.

Kurama then took that to hit him upside the head. "Damn it man I'm trying to do this quietly."

choosing to ignore the glares coming form his best-man.

"I must emit I'm also like to inquire about that. If you run into one of the portal besides Hiei you would most likely have to fight your way to his den. You'd be the only human in to entire ream at his point. S-class or not you would still may have to fight your way though a lot of demons. The law only protects humans who accidently make there way into demon realm and only if one of the portals finds them."

Kuwabara put his hand up to silence them both. Neither know were he picked up the trick maybe it came with age but it worked every time. "Listen I know what you're saying. We have been over this several times with both of you. Yes a know it would dangers but"

Yusuke cut of his best friend before he could continue "geez it not my fault your trying to keep this a secret. You have me and Kurama running around trying to get you a portal to demon world. The least you could do is tell us why we have to be so secretive about it."

Kuwabara sighed "I know it be easier for everyone if you guys came with me as escorts. But I have to do this on my own as a man. This is not some stupid attempt to see demon realm just so I could try and understand Yukina better. We understand each other as wail as an Oin and human can. Beside I'm pretty sure no one besides you guys and Hiei will ever know I was even there.

Seeing as he had there corruption for now at least. Kurama pulled out a small bag form his pocket. "So you never answered Yusukes question."

"Yes I got it done it wasn't easy I don't understand why you wanted this one statue and the inception carved in to the bottom the way you wanted in the first place.." as he spoke Kuwabara pulled out a small statue of a demon in chains that was being gutted..

"A couple reasons really one this is the half of the statue that I wasn't able to track down years ago that brought Yukina here for Tarukane. I have been tracking these things down since you three first went to the demon realm. They were once used to bring demons to this realm as slaves. I would like to make sure a few of these things exist as I can. Two this things is the easiest way to open a portal to demon realm. I got the other half set up to bring me back."

Seeing as they wont going to talk there friend out of it Kurama hand the statue he had over to him. Who then took out a small candle place in the center of the it. Surprising both of his friends only full human of the three started chanting while doing hand signs. There fiend clearly had many talents they dint know about. The flame on the candle grow 4 sizes and with that a portal opened up just big enough for one person to get in to.

Being to more impatient one there " so Kuwabara are you at least going to tells us what's this is about, before you go to your death?" Asked Yusuke

"Nope, you guys have kept your own secrets form me when ever you guys wanted to. So I have no reason to. "getting a evil grin "though if you want to know I will when I get back if you tell Yukina right away I'm gone for me and ill be back as soon as I can."

With that Kuwabara hooped into the portal were it collapsed on right behind him and the statue was engulfed and burned to asses by the candles flame.

Seeing there friend gone Yusuke went to sit by the closest tree. Seeing this Kurama asked "so are you going to tell Yukina or should I"

"Nope I'm setting here to I have to go pick the kids up from daycare. Keiko is with Yukina right now there planning stuff for the wedding. I'm _not_ getting dragged into that and he knows it. Besides I think I just won are little bet." The smirk to the former sprite detective face left the former thief wanting to punch him, knowing he was right.

His friends didn't believe in him like he did them. He could understand why. He was the only full human in the group now and he was an idiot as a kid. His pride was so in the way he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He still had problems with that know at least according to Yukina and master Genkai. His pride might have been what got him here in the first place. But he had trained for over 10 years for this day.

As he walked into the den of one of the more powerful beings in all of demon world his pride was what over came his fear. His fear wasn't for his life even giving the odds against him he had a quick way if need be and beside one of those demons was his friend. Stopping to think, his original plan was to sneak inside find Hiei and then….

That wasn't right for what he was here for he need to approach it with honor. He wasn't here to sneak around like an assassin. It wasn't polite to knock on a persons door while there wasn't a door precisely. Kuwabara stopped masking his aura and let it flare up to its natural state. That of a s-class human, instead of that of a bug common in this part of the demon realm.

Instantly two demons at the entrance that he sneaked up on passed out form the sudden presser of his aura. Maybe he should of unmasked him self slowly. He forgot how powerful he was sometimes. Instantly about 10 demons came running out of the cave towards him. He needed to get Hiei's attention fast. "SHRIMP CAME OUT HERE, I KNOW YOUR THERE I NEED TO TALK."

Of course the demons had to start attacking him using a miner defense technique he picked up form Genkai. Kuwabara managed to stop there attacks he really didn't want to start knocking out any more of Hiei's man, they were starting to pile up.

Hearing laughing from behind him" you still fight with absolutely no grace, don't you."

Turning to his old fiend "can it Hiei I dint come here to go thought the usual run a round with you. Do you mind calling off your guys so that I can do this right. Besides I'm pretty sure you don't want them hearing what I'm want to talk to you about." during all of this Kuwabara was jumping around the attacks being throw at him. If this kept up much longer he would have to go on the offence it was mostly just low level c and week b leave guys attacking him now. He could feel the stronger guys coming and even a week c leave demon could hurt him if he didn't do anything to defend him self. That was the main difference with fighting humans and demons. Humans could always get hurt no matter how strong the human sprit energy was if they dint do anything to defend them self's. Wail depending on the type of demon and there spirit energy there were ones that he could hit for a month straight and still not effect them if he didn't use any of his own sprite energy.

Flaring his own energies Hiei got the attention of all the other demons there. "Go back to what you were doing ill take care of this human personally." all there left they all know what happened to any who changed him. It never ended wail for the other guy.

"Were alone so what do you want that was so important that you had to come bother me in the demon realm?" ignoring his down subordinates.

Gathering his courage Kuwabara righted himself for what he had to say. "listen I know your Yukina's bother. I figured it out after the dark tournament." The shocked look on Hiei's face was enough for Kuwabara to have made the trip" I know that your moms dead and that you guys don't have a clue or care who your father is. But since your here brother and only relive she gives a damn about I want to ask you permission to marry her."

Hiei could only blink in surprise.

"Listen its a human custom me and Yukina are getting married and before we do that im supposed to ask permission of her families permission. Its the honorable thing to do. I spent years figuring out how to get here, then I landed two leaves lower then I needed to be and had to try to make my way here with out causing a lot of trouble and that was not easy there were a lot of punks I could and wanted to ram in to the ground that I had hide form. It would really mean a lot if you would say yes."

A couple more mindless blinks latter. "Um if it was she wants what do I care if she marries some stupid human, what ever marrying is."

"I guess that the closes thing to a yes that I'm ever going to get out of you. pulling out a envelope with Yukina hand writing on it Kuwabara handed it to Hiei here. This is your invention. We have talked about it and Yukina would love if you could give her away. If you have any more questions Kurama can explain it to you."

Hiei took the invention "so I'm guessing you need away to get back."

Kuwabara got a wicked grin on his face before pulling out a small suture form his pocket and smashing it on the ground. Were a portal opened up above it "Nope already got my own way home"

Before Hiei could say anything Kuwabara hooped in and the portal collapsed behind him.

Hiei then went to find Mukuro so they could figure out what this invention was about and go about contacting Kurama he had no idea what he just gave Kuwabara permission to do and he need to find out fast. Then figure out what to do since apparently Yukina know there were brother and sister.

At least his sister was wise enough to pick out someone who was strong and had a since of honor to them. Kuwabara trip here defiantly shown that most of his men were far weaker then the fool. He already know that they didn't have half the honor.

 **please review, i have proof read this but spelling and grammar are a big issue for me so please point out any errors**


End file.
